We're All Afraid Of Something
by JessieBelle90210
Summary: So I Got This AWESOME Anonymous Request To Do Some One Shots With The Boys & Different Phobias. They All Are Real Phobias . NO SLASH. T Cause I Can. Enjoooy :
1. Agoraphobia

**_Hello My Sweets! Like I Said In 'My Requests' I Will Be Doing Stories With The Boys & Different Phobias. It Was Suggested To Me Anonymously, So Thanks Whoever You Are. I'm Pretty Excited To Do This. It Seems Really Interesting. & Yes These Are ALL Real Phobias. Hope You Enjoy!  
>XOXO Jessie<em>**

Agoraphobia- The fear of places where help is unavailable.

Logan leaned against his locker. Knowing that as soon as the bell rings he's in for a world of hurt. _Breath. In. Out. In. Out._ He frantically fumbled with his locker lock racking his brain for his combination number. _What is it. 35-4-32. _His locker opened with the sound of the squealing rusty hinges opening. _Shhh! _He twisted his head in both directions. _Nobody. _His relief was short lived when he came upon the realization that he wasn't going to be safe for much longer.  
><strong>Ringg Ringg Rinnggg!<strong>

_The Bell!_ In an attempt to get out of his daily beating he rummaged through his belongings, slammed his locker shut, and ran away from his locker block and down the hallway. He glanced back to see if he was being followed. _Nobody, yet._ Not watching where he was going, naturally, he ran into somebody.

"S-sorry." He stammered trying to pick up the books he lost in the confusion. To his dismay when he looked up, he was confronted by the cold, heartless eyes of Randy Newman. Randy Newman had been captain of the football team and out of everybody he picked on Logan. Why? Because Logan was on the hockey team. The football players hated the hockey players. Since Logan was the scrawniest of the players, he was the target.

Fear crept into Logan's eyes. He knew what was coming he just didn't want it to. _Run. Move. Do Something! _ Before Logan could make a break for it Randy grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the air.

"You thought you could run? You're in for it today." Logan flinched, not because of the threatening tone in Randy's voice, but because of the smell of alcohol dripping off of Randy's words.

"Don't do this. Please!" Logan begged. Every day he did the same thing hoping and praying that Randy would grow a heart and let him go. Not today, Randy was more violent than ever. Was it the alcohol? Who knows? Who cares? He threw Logan to the ground and began wailing on him. _Why me? _Randy's fists seem to be getting harder and harder every time he threw another punch. _Fight back! _Logan found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

Noticing this Randy swooped down and picked up the now purple and bloodied boy and ran out of the school. "Whe-where are we going?" Logan managed to say. Randy's face was distorted into a smile. Not a smile like when you get an A on a test, oh no. The smile you get when someone you dislike is being punished, a twisted smile.

Randy pulled open the trunk to his car and chucked the half-consious Logan into the back with a thud. _Oh God! Why wont anyone help me? _Logan cringed at the thought of how many people witnessed what happened and did nothing. _I wish someone were here. _He leaned his head against the inside of the trunk. He felt the inside of his pockets because something was sticking him in the side. _My phone! _Logan pulled out his phone and dialed the first person that came to his mind. Kendall.

Kendall was sitting in their apartment waiting for Logan to get back. Logan had said earlier in the morning that he'd be staying later at school so the guys thought nothing of it and headed home. He was watching as James and Carlos were obsessing over a new game they had just gotten. When suddenly his phone buzzed. _Logan._ He smiled and quickly answered.

"Hey Logan. You're late! Where are you?"

He was met with silence. He was taken aback by the sounds of rugged breathing at the other end of the line.

"Logan is this some joke?" Worry began to show in his eyes. James and Carlos had stopped their game and exchanged worried glances as they studied Kendall's expression.

"K-kendall. H-help." Logan's voice was stopped by a yelp and a thud as Randy hit a bump in the road sending Logan flying against the lid of the trunk and sending him into a peaceful darkness.

"Logan! Logan?" He was met with the dial tone. Kendall lost it. He began throwing things and tearing apart the apartment. _How could he let something happen to Logan! I shouldn't have let him stay by himself._

"Kendall calm down! What's wrong?" James face suddenly appeared in Kendall's sight.

"Logan… he…I- I don't know!" The look of fear was one James had never seen Kendall wear. In honesty it scared him. A lot.

The awkward silence was interrupted by a honking of a car. The three boys watched as Randy took Logan's unmoving body and threw it in the bushes. He laughed maniacally. And sped off in his car.

_Logan. _

The three boys hurried from the apartment to where their friend lay. "Logan are you okay?"

Logan began to struggle under the glares of his best friends. "What happened?" Kendall practically screamed as he saw the bruises forming on Logan's face.

"Did Randy do this to you?" James' eyes showed he was hurt. Hurt that Logan kept this a secret. And for how long?

Logan looked up with tears brimming in his eyes. "Yeah, he does this every day." He began to shake as the sobs shook through his whole body. _Be a man dammit! Quit crying!_ No matter what he told himself, he couldn't shake off the crying.

"Logie?" Carlos's words came out in a hoarse whisper. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
>Logan just nodded. " Yeah, its just that I don't think I can handle being alone anymore. This happens all the time. I'm alone and nobody is there to help me'<p>

The three boys looked heartbroken. The new found silence was interrupted by Carlos' squeaky voice. "Logan, you don't have to be scared of being alone, because you're never alone. You have us to help you. Always." The two older boys nodded in agreement and pulled Logan into one of their signature group hugs. For the first time in a while, he was happy. Genuinely happy knowing that they would always have his back.

**_Awhh!(: I Actually Liked It!  
>Lemme Know What Ya Think!<br>XOXO Jessie_******


	2. Aichmophobia

Alright So My Laptop Is Gone For Two Weeks. :( But Imma Update From My IPod!(; Aichmophobia- Fear of needles "Boys! Wake up!" Mrs Knight shouted as she rummaged through the apartment looking for her keys. "youll be late!" mrs Knight looked over at her son "Kendall make sure he's there at 9. Thanks hunny!" Mrs Knight kissed Kendall on the cheek causing Kendall to turn bright red. "Oh shut up guys!" he shouted at Logan and James who were snickering across the table. "Thanks Hunny!" James mocked as Kendall made he way to Carlos' room. Carlos looked around the bedroom that he shared with James. James was already up?Weird. James was usually the last one up. He groaned as he looked over at the clock 5:10am. "Hey come on! Get moving!" Kendall appeared in the doorway staring down the smaller Latino. His looked different. Maybe he was mad cause he had to get up early too? Carlos studied Kendalls figure at the door trying to find out what was wrong. "Quit staring, close your mouth and let's go before were late!" Late? Late for what? Logan and James were sitting at the kitchen table, arguing about something. Carlos was to busy shoving the pancakes in his mouth to care and Kendall was doing the same. Just another usual morning until Carlos decided to tune in to the other boys arguing. "I did it last time!" James shouted at Logan making him jump in his chair. Carlos looked up from his plate, concern burning in his eyes. What made Logan jump? And why can't I know? Logan took into account that Carlos was now listening so he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I dont care James! You're the only one that can get him there. Kendall and I have tried many times. We just don't know why he won't go." Logan looked up at Carlos and gave him a sympathetic smile hoping he hadn't heard their argument. What won't I do? Logan ignored Carlos' confused grin and went back to whispering with James. "Can't you at least tell me why he won't go!" It was Logans turn to frighten James because James was taken aback by the harshness in Logans voice. "I don't know. He just doesn't like the doctors!" Carlos froze in his seat. The doctors! That's where were going? Before the boys could say anything Carlos took of for the door. "way to go James!" Kendall said as he thumped the back of James' head. "He could be anywhere now!" "Idiot." "Guys it's Carlos." Logan reasoned. "Where does he always hide?" The two arguing boys fell silent at the remark of their genius friend. Their angry faces were replaced with child like grins. "See Logie, this is why you're the smart one!" Kendall said as the tree boys took off towards Carlos' hiding place: the supply closet. Why am I hiding in here? Why can't I just tell them? Ohhh! Mop! Carlos threw the mop on his head. "I am King MopHead! Bow to me!" Carlos reached out towards the cleaning spray bottles and knocked them over so they were in a "bowing" position. He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice three figures stepping into the closet. "Hey Carlos look we- is that a mop on your head?" Logan asked confused at the actions of his best friend. Kendall and James were dying from hysterics as Carlos took the mop off his head and acted if it never happened. Kendall and James had finally settled down. "Alright" Kendall began taking the incentive to talk first since he was the leader "why won't you go to the doctors?" Carlos looked down at his hands, he suddenly found himself overcome with embarrassment. "Cause I'm dnjsksla" Carlos' last words had come out muffled because he didnt want them to hear. "what?" "James I'm scared" Carlos simply stated. His lip began to quiver as he remembered his first trip to the doctor... -a five year old Carlos was sitting in the waiting room. He was awaiting the doctor. Flu shot. Can't be that bad right? Carlos' train of thought was broken by the horrifying screams of a girl coming from behind his doctors door. "It's just a shot!" the old lady screamed. A shot? Carlos didn't wait to hear the rest he grabbed his yellow truck and ran to his car. "Maybe next year." Mr Garcia cooly said as he looked at Mrs Garcia. Next year? Never!- The three boys had finally convinced Carlos to come out of the closet and go to the PalmWoods doctor. "What I'd he stabs me? What if he misses? What if he gives me the wring thing? What if I die? I can't die! I haven't lived yet!" Carlos was brought out of his rant by Kendall. "Look you'll be fine. Well in there with you!" "Heck" Logan said "I'll even get one with you!" James nodded in agreement. Carlos smiled at the thought of his friends being so supportive. What did i ever do to deserve such great friends? Kendall took Carlos by the shoulder and lead him into the doctors office. "Thanks Guys." Alright Not My Best, But I'm Trying(; XOXO Jessie 


End file.
